


This Can't Be Real

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: (Though its not that important), ...sorry Yosuke, Also fuck Adachi, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Naoto, Not Beta Read, What if i took my favorite character and killed them?, kinda sad ending, no one likes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: They..they still had a few days left! He could have sworn that they had more time!So..Why does he see his best friend, his partner, his boyfriend, hung up on the telephone pole..Dead?





	This Can't Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> look I probably wrote Adachi super ooc  
..I don't like him so I honestly, don't care-  
And uh, I changed stuff (obviously) like  
There is no Izanami fight  
Cause uh  
Idk why  
Just  
Uh  
Let's pretend that only Adachi killed people and had no other thing with him  
Ok?  
Oh yea and uh  
Some plot changes

Yu stares up at the telephone pole, tears threatening to fall down his face.

_No..NONONONONONO**NONO-**_

They..they still had a few days left! He could have sworn that they had more time!

So..

Why does he see his best friend, his partner, his **boyfriend**, hung up on the telephone pole..

** _Dead?_ **

From what Yu can see, he can see the usually bright, happy eyes of Yosuke, filled with nothing but emptiness and fear now, his headphones tangled around his neck, and his clothes torn. _Why does he have stab wounds why is neck cut openwhy does he have s**tab wounds-**_

He looks like his last moments where filled with nothing but _fear for his life.._

Yu couldn't contain it any longer. He couldn't keep this calm facade when..when the love of his life, the one person to make him happy, was **gone**. He falls down to his knees.

And **_screams_**.

* * *

The students in the gym mumble to themselves.

_"Why are we here?"_

_"I have no idea.."_

Chie looks at gang. Kanji has his arms crossed, Rise is looking around, Naoto looking down at their shoes, and Yukiko looks back at Chie, a worried expression on her face. They haven't seen Yu all day, and it's not like him to miss a day of school, not even when he's sick. So why..

"The last time we where here was when Saki-senpai died.."

Kanji looks at the student who said that, his face paleing. "Wait.." the bleached-blond looks at the rest of them, their faces now pale. "Does..what mean-"

"Everyone please calm down." 

All the students turn their attention to the principal. He adjusts the microphone and stands up straight. "I have...troubling news to tell you all." The students start to whisper again.

_"What could it be?"_

_"You think I know?"_

The principal coughs, gathering everyone's attention back to him. "One of our second year students.."

The team holds their breath. _No no please don't say what we think you are gonna say-_

"..Mr Yosuke Hanamura of Class 2.."

_Please let him be fine please let him be fine pl**ease let him be F I N E-**_

"..has passed away." 

The room was silent for a few moments. So silent you could hear the rustling of clothes when someone moved.

None of the Investigation team wanted to believe it. They where so _close_ to saving their friend,they still had a few days untill the fog rolled in!! But than..how is he..why is he..

The whispers start up again soon.

_"Yosuke Hanamura? Isn't that the Prince of Junes?"_

_"Wow, really, HE was the next victim? What did he even do to provoke the killer?"_

_"He probably did something stu-"_

The Investigation team runs out of the gym, not wanting to listen to the rumors already starting to spread. All they have in mind is one thing. They need to find their leader. 

_ **Now.** _

* * *

Yu is laying on his futon, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. He didn't even bother going to school, he just walked back home and closed himself in his room. Nanako took one look at him, she frowned, but she didn't want to bother him when he looked miserable.

He can barely hear the knocking at the front door, all he can hear clearly right now are his thoughts.

_'I failed him.'_

He grips his arms tightly, his arms starting to bleed from how hard he's gripping them.

_'What kind of partner fails to save their boyfriend?'_

"Yosuke..."

_'Awful partner, awful boyfriend.'_

His breathing increases, tears starting to form in his eyes.

_'It's all my fault..'_

_ **'It's all my fault it's all my fault it's ** _

_ **a͜l͠l͜** _

_ **m̵͇̼̰̞̯y̷̤̭͙** _

_ **f̷͖ͤͪͥ̎͋ͫ͝a͗͑̅̇̏ͮ҉̧̲̲͘ų͖̐̽̎͝ͅlͯ̓̓͑̔̑ͤ͏̛͈̣̗͕̕t͍̟̰̣̙̫̮̪͓ͨ͗̔ͤ͆́̂ͣͮ͠ -'** _

"Yu!"

The leader turns to the the shout, looking at his team. All their eyes are filled with tears. Naoto goes over to the futon, placing their hand on Yu's sholder. "Senpa-"

**"I failed him.."**

They all flinch at the tone of his voice. Defeat, sadness, anger. That was the tone he had. "Yu.." Chie tries to calm him down, but he shakes his head.

"I failed him..I'm.." he pauses to collect his thoughts, a hiccup escaping him. "I-I'm a awful person...One of the most important people in my life, GONE because I wasn't fast enough.."

"Yu-senpai plea-"

"NO!!" He lashes out, glaring at them with his tear stained eyes. "You guys don't understand!! How the hell am I supposed to tell Ted that '_Oh yea, by the way, your basically brother is now DEAD because I wasn't fast enough to save him.'_ ?!" Yu burrys his head into the pillow, a sob escaping him. 

"I..I'm a horrible leader.." he mummbles, gripping the sheets in anger. "...." The team stays quite as their leader sobs, all of them slowly hugging the leader and letting their own tears escape their eyes.

Yu's breathing (somewhat) calms down after a while, and he pushes away from them. "I.." he tries to talk. But what can he even say? His heart is broken, he hurts everywhere, he can barely keep himself composted. 

"I..I think Yosuke-senpai would want us to find the killer still.."

They all look at Rise, a surprised look on all their faces. "You..can't be for real-" Chie tries to argue, but the Idol shakes her head. "Listen-" 

"Yu-senpai is still grieving!! We can't just, go straight into trying to find the killer again, Ri-"

**"Listen to me!!"**

Kanji stops, looking at her before sitting down silently, gripping his coat.

"They killed not only another innocent person.." the Idol grips on her arm in anger as she looks down. "They took away a friend. A close friend that didn't deserve what had happened to him." She shoots her head up, tears on the brink of falling from her eyes. 

The rest of them fall silent as the idol continues. "Think about it..he was determined to find the killer no matter what. Shouldn't we continue his wish by trying to find the killer? We have to continue..! For Yosuke-senpai..!"

Yu stares at them, a conflicted look on his face, before sighing. "She's right.." he mumbles. "We need to continue this. For Yosuke.." 

"Uh..Yu?" He shakes his head, looking at Yukiko. "Huh, oh uh, yea..?" She nervously looks around. "Did Yosuke-kun seem..diffrent, than the other two victims?" The silver hair boy blinks. "Uh, I guess his headphones where wrapped around hi-" he stops mid sentence, eyes shifting from sadness, than pure **anger**.

"He had stab wounds.." Yu grips the futon sheets, trying to control his breathing and his anger.

_ **"The killer stabbed him to death..."** _

The room falls silent. "H..his neck.." Yu hugs himself, closing his eyes. "His neck was slit open...his eyes drained of life and he just had nothing but.._fear_..left in his eyes.." 

Kanji sits on the bed, and Yu just leans against him, sobbing softly. "Oh senpai.." Rise mummbles. The others watch as Kanji comforts Yu. Chie hands turn into fist as she look down in anger. "I..I can never forgive that...that bastard..." 

Yu gently pushes Kanji away, giving him a weak smile. "T..thanks.." he mumbles, looking down. The leaders eyes suddenly darken. "I'm going to find that killer.." he growls. "They will have no mercy..."

"..we should..tell Teddie..." Yukiko mumbles, holding her arm. "..yea..lets..go tell him." Yu gets up, his legs shaking, and walking to the front door.

* * *

When they arrive at Yosuke's former house(god it's still hard to think that he's _gone_), they knock on the door. Teddie opens the door. "Hey gu-" the bear looks at them, tilting his head. "Why do all of you guys seem bearly upset right now?"

Yu breathes in a shakey breath. "We..need to talk with you about something..." Teddie moves out of the way so they all can enter.

The gang sits down at the couch while the blond looks at them. "You guys are serious starting to worry me.." he mummbles, crossing his arms.

"Ted..Yosuke's..Yosuke is.." the leader tries to speak, but all that ends up coming out is soft hiccups as he covers his face. Naoto gulps down the feeling of dread they where feeling, and holds Teddies hands.

"Teddie...Yosuke was found dead this morning."

The blond stares at Naoto, his face frozen. He starts to laugh nervously. "H..Haha..real good joke Naoto..!" They look at Teddie with a frown on their face. _'Oh god they aren't joking..'_

Teddie's face falls, as he bites his lips, tears swealing up in his eyes. "There..there's no way that he's..." Yu goes to Teddie, hugging the shorter close to him. He grips the leaders shirt, starting to cry. 

The others watch as Yu pets Ted's hair in a attempt to calm himself and the other. After what seems like forever (only three minutes in reality), the bear pulls away, wiping the tears on his sleeve. "..what do we do now..?" He mummbles, looking down.

"We are gonna find the killer, that's what." Yu says in a soft voice, but his eyes ANYTHING but kind. "He killed our friend, my **boyfriend**, there is no way in _**HELL**_ I'm letting that fucker escape.."

The bear stands there for a moment, before jumping on his feet, nodding fast. "Y..yea, you're right Sensei!!"

Yu smiles softly, getting up. "Let's go get prepared." The others nod as they follow Yu.

* * *

They all corner Adachi, their weapons exposed. "You are done for!!" Kanji screams, eyes darling. Adachi looks over at them, before smirking. "Hey..wasn't there at least one more of y'all on your team? Or is that just me?"

Yu freezes, his breath stopping for a second. _'He's talking about-'_

"Yea, Yosuke, the one you murdered!!" Chie growls, her mind screaming at her to kick him already.

"Oh yeaaa, the '_Prince of Junes'_ as he was called?" The detective smiles eerily, his eyes blank.

"It was surprising easy to get him.." he looks to the side. "He trust people way to easily.."Adachi leans back. "So I told him I needed to see him near the electronic section to talk to him about the murders. He didn't even question why I had a rag in my pocket." 

Teddie freezes in place, fear falling on his face. "Y..you.."

"I just walked up behind him, and knocked him out with chloroform." He shrugs. "A rather..boring way honestly, but whatever." Adachi continues. "I than take him in, and took him to that..liquor store." 

Adachi laughs. "He was screaming out for you when he woke up, ya know.." he twirls his gun, smirking while looking at Yu straight in the eyes. "He was begging for me not to kill him, that if I do, that _'Partner and the rest will come beat your ass!!'_ or something like that.." He says in a mockery voice of Yosuke, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh the fear in his eyes was so beautiful..I was originally planing on leaving him their, like the others, but..I could tell he had info" Adachi starts to kick his feet. "So, I tortured him."

"Y..you're fucking sick!!" Kanji yells, his eyes filling with tears. Rise looks over at Yu, who had his head down the whole time while gripping his sword. "Yu-senpai..?" She whispers, only receiving a small shake in response.

"All he needed to tell me the names of the rest of you guys. He refuses, ends up spitting on my face." The grown man shakes his head. "That..upset me, so I stabbed him in anger." 

"How..how can you say that so CALMLY...?" Yukiko questions, trying not to make the fear in her voice obvious. Adachi stares at her, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, because what's in the past in the past!!" He smirks, standing up straight. "Every day he didn't answer, I stabbed him. Ended up with 10 stab wounds by the end if it.."

"You know..he was screaming and crying the whole time, near the end, he just started to whimper by the end because his voice gave out." He could see the leader flinch at the mention of Yosuke crying. 

"I ended up slitting his throat at the end..why? Oh, because I end up getting..bored." He can hear the fear when all the teens gasp, making him laugh harder. "Oh, the remaining life that was in his eyes suddenly draining..that was..amazing." Adachi looks down at his gun. "He did something right for once I believe. **Entertaining me for a while-**"

"S..shut the hell up.." 

The killer looks at Yu, tilting his head. "Hm?" 

_ **"I said shut the hell up!!"** _

Yu lifts his head up, hot tears rolling down his face. "You..you have no right to talk about him like that!!!"

The killer smirks, suddenly getting close to Yu's face. "What? You didn't like that that he made me NOT bored? Heh..you sound selfish." Adachi smarks. "Or..are you just mad that I kept.._torchering_ your **"precious partner"** for DAYS before I got bored before i killed h-"

The leader grabs Adachi's collar, his eyes filled with rage. "Shut. The _FUCK. Up."_ He growls. "Yu-kun!" Yukiko yelps and tries to stop Yu, but get grabs by Kanji. "K-Kanj-"

"Leave him."

The Agi user gulps, but staying in place.

"You..you first torcher him..and..than you kill him..for the sole reason that he _**BORED**_ you..?!" Yu throws the detective to the ground, standing above him with the most **disgusted ** look on his face. 

Adachi rolls his eyes. "Oh, what are you gonna do?"

That's when Yu loses all control.

He starts to punch Adachi. Over and over. Anytime Adachi tries to fight back, Yu would hold his wrist down and squeeze them, not stopping until he hears cracks. 

Yu only stops because Kanji pulls him away when he starts to strangle him. The leader struggles in the youngers grip. "Let me go Kanji!!" He screams, thrashing in his arms. "Senpai, he had enough!" Naoto yells at him, gripping their gun. Yu looks at Adachi.

His face is beaten, he's bleeding everywhere, his nose broken and he's barely breathing.

Yu looks at his fist, before shaking his head. "Lets go." 

"But-"

"I said-" Yu glares at all of them. _"-lets. Go."_

The others follows their leader, not saying a word as the only sounds are footsteps.

Once they get back to Junes, Yu takes a few steps, before collapsing on the ground, tears spilling out his eyes. "I..I.." he sobs softly, hugging himself. "Sensei.." Teddie speaks softly, placing a hand on his sholder. "Let's..go home, ok?"

Yu gets up, his legs shaking. "...fine.." he mummbles, starting to walk to the Dojima residence.

* * *

"Big bro!!" 

Oh no.

The _last _person he wanted to see right now.

Nanako goes to her big bro, tilting her head at his saddened face. "Why are you sad again, big bro?" She asks.

Yu sighs, getting on his knees to meet her eyes. "Yosuke..." he bites his lips, trying to find the correct words. "..Yosuke went to go see your mom.." 

She stares at him for a second, before nodding sadly. "He's..in a better place..right?" Yu freezes, before nodding reluctantly. "Y..yea.."

As soon as Yu stands up, Dojima walks though the door. "Hey." He says in a surprisingly soft voice, going to Yu. "I..have something to give you."

The cop hands Yu Yosuke's headphones, making the silver hair boy freeze again. "I know how important he was to you..thought you might like to keep them." 

He takes a close look at the headphones. They are beyond repair, the wire cut and the plastic cracked. But..it all he has left of Yosuke. It's all he has left of his _partner.._

Yu tears up, but nods, holding the headphones close to his chest. "T..thank you.."

* * *

The next time the fog rolled in, Adachi was found hung up on the telaphone pole. The police never found the "killer" of Adachi, but no more murders took place after he was found dead..

Yu ends up wearing those headphones _everywhere. _The beach, the house, anywhere. Even on the train back to his hometown, he still wore them around his neck while listening to Yosuke's favorite songs with his own earbuds. 

He stares out the train, closing his eyes and dreaming. Maybe..maybe all this will go away once he opens his eyes again?

Yu opens his eyes and looked around. Nope. Still on the train, still going away from the place the love of his life was taken from him..

He shakes his head, and continues to stare out the window. 

_'I'll miss you.._

_ **Partner..'** _

**Author's Note:**

> ..the ending felt bad to me and idk why  
Uh  
Anyway  
I hope you all liked it!  
Comments and Kudos very Appreciated! ^.^  
And I might write another part?  
Idk


End file.
